


Burn

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sunburn, lololol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: It's Oikawa and Sugawara's anniversary and Oikawa wants to make it special.





	1. Almost ready

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a story I casually wrote. Enjoy!

Everything was perfect. The decorations were set up, the food was ready, and everyone was here. Nishinoya nodded to himself before walking into Ennoshita's house. "Everything is perfect! Thank you all so much!" Oikawa said from the middle of the room.

Nishinoya smiled happily to the other. It was Oikawa and Sugawara's five year anniversary, and Oikawa wanted to make it special. He called over his boyfriend's old teammates as well as his own to throw a huge party at Ennoshita's house.

"It was no problem. We're glad to help out." Asahi stood happily with a tray of cookies he just made. Hinata tried to snatch one, Asahi holding the cookies away from him, saying "They're for later, Hinata!"

Nishinoya chuckled before he walked to where Kiyoko was taking food out of the oven. "I feel like I'm preparing for a child's birthday party," she said, placing the food on the counter, "I'm enjoying it."

"Oikawa's awesome. He's throwing a freaking pool party." Kiyoko let a small laugh exit her lips.

"It's a bit crazy for an anniversary, but yes. He's very creative." Nishinoya watched Kiyoko put some dishes in the sink for someone to wash. "I hope Sugawara will like it." Just then, Nishinoya heard Hinata whining.

"But I want a cookie!"

"They're for later, Hinata!" Nishinoya and Kiyoko looked over, laughing as they saw Kageyama dragging Hinata away from the cookies.

"They're still like they were in highschool." Nishinoya nodded at Kiyoko's comment. Kageyama and Hinata were still complete children, even though they wouldn't admit it.

A door opened and Kunimi walked in, holding a plastic bag. "There isn't any room for any more decorations. Unless you guys literally want it to look like a unicorn took a shit all over the front yard."

"Could you do the back, too? Please?" Oikawa smiled sweetly at Kunimi. The younger male sighed.

"Yeah, whatever..." Kunimi blinked before opening his mouth, "Tobio, come help me turn the backyard into unicorn shit." Kageyama stood and followed his boyfriend outside. Oikawa pouted.

"He was being mean to me." Kindaichi smirked lightly.

"That's Kunimi for you." He then went back to cutting up the fruit he started on.

"Not Kindaichi, too! All of you are becoming savages and it's not funny anymore!" Hanamaki then called out from the other side of the room.

"So you're admitting that it was funny." Oikawa grumbled and put a blanket over the couch.


	2. Water, changes, and balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi's being a savage... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome

Grumbles could be heard as Kunimi put a sparkly purple fence around the flowers in the backyard. Kageyama was putting bright pink and red heart stickers all over the back of the house.

"This is so unnecessary. It's too damn hot to be working out here." Kageyama sighed at his boyfriend's complaining.

"Calm down. Just finish putting up that fence and then help me put the smiley faces on the house."

"I don't wanna. I need to have something to drink. Tobio, go get me something to drink." Kageyama growled lightly. Kunimi sighed. "Please, could you get me an alcoholic drink so I can eventually get drunk and forget all of this."

Kageyama rolled his eyes and made his way over to the other. "I'm not getting you alcohol while you're doing this. I'll get you water or juice." Kunimi whined and stuck his bottom lip out. "Your pouty face won't get me this time. What do you want?" Kunimi sighed loudly.

"Fine. Get me water...cold water. I won't take warm." Kageyama nodded and began walking back to the house. "Thank you." Kunimi then began to fix the fence a bit more

When Kageyama walked back in the door, Oikawa chuckled. "You got sick of Kunimi's complaining?" Kageyama shook his head.

"No, he needs a drink. Preferably water. And it needs to be cold or he won't drink it." Oikawa blinked.

"He's so picky--" Despite Oikawa's words, he reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Now go back to work, peasant." Oikawa watched as Kageyama walked outside and handed the other his drink. Kunimi leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Kageyama's cheek. Oikawa laughed as Kageyama's face turned into a tomato.

Hinata was still complaining about the cookie, and Iwaizumi just finished helping Kiyoko with the dishes. "I wonder how everyone dealt with him during high school." Oikawa chuckled at Iwaizumi's comment.

"Oh, you're so funny Iwa-chan. The question now is how does Kindaichi deal with him? The shrimp is so chatty and loud Kindaichi must only get up to two hours of sleep every night. Poor thing."

"A-actually, Oikawa-san, Shouyou isn't really that loud at night. He tires himself out really easily. Especially if he spent all day playing with Cheese Puff."

"Oh, is that so-oh my goodness you actually got attractive." Kindaichi let out a small sound of surprise before speaking again.

"What do you mean by 'actually'? Was I really that ugly back then?" Oikawa just stared at Kindaichi. The taller male definitely went through a lot of changes. He didn't have his hair shaped as a vegetable anymore (much to Hinata's disappointment), but instead only had his bangs spiked up. Oikawa also couldn't help but notice how he actually gained a bit more muscle.

"No, no I'm just shocked. Like...you used to have a baby face. And now you actually look all grown up." Kindaichi sighed.

"Everyone has been telling me that lately.." Oikawa nodded, like he was agreeing.

"And I can see why! I'm always right, so those people must have been from the future after hearing this conversation."

From the other end of the room, Hanamaki leaned on Matsukawa and began laughing. "Poor Kindaichi! He's being pestered!" Matsukawa snorted and grabbed a balloon, blowing it up and then letting the air come out on Hanamaki's face. Then both of them heard Iwaizumi's voice from across the room.

"Stop fanboying over him, Shittykawa!"

"I'm not, Iwa-chan!" Hanamaki just laughed harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is wondering, Cheese Puff is Hinata's dog. One of my friends told me to use that as the name, so. Haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
